1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a safety seat belt for use in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to an arrangement for holding a buckle-mounted anchor band of the seat belt on a given portion of the vehicle seat when the seat belt is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, seat belts have been widely usesd in motor vehicles for protecting the passengers from a vehicle collision. Usually, the seat belt comprises a tongue-mounted seat belt proper having one end fixed to a vehicle body and the other end connected through a belt retractor to the vehicle body, and a buckle-mounted anchor band fixed to the vehicle body. Upon requirement of seat belt use, the tongue is brought into engagement with the buckle drawing the belt proper from the belt retractor. With this, the passenger on the seat is held steady by the seat belt in a so-called three point supporting manner.
When, upon requirement of seat belt releasing, the tongue is disengaged from the buckle, the seat belt proper is retracted by the belt retractor to such a degree as to neatly tighten the unretracted part of the belt.
However, hitherto, handling of the buckle-mounted anchor band when the seat belt is not in use has been given little thought. In fact, when the seat belt is not in use, the anchor band is left loosely or slovenly on a seat or its neighbouring portion spoiling the internal view of the vehicle.